villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Beldam
Jdixon0151 (talk) 12:01, February 28, 2017 (UTC)jdixon0151 I'm VERY surprised we did not have an article for her until now! In fact, I could've sworn we did....Moleman 9000'' 22:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC)'' anyone else think Other Mother could count as a "Dark Form"? I think she's definitely some kind of demon.. yet she's not specifically stated as such.. Inferno Pendragon 20:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think she qualifies for the Dark Form category. Not entirely sure though. Amnesty 07:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) a Dark Form is a powerful demonic entity that has qualities similar to Satan or some other "ultimate" evil - Other Mother definitely counts since she is pretty the Devil when you get down to it.. Evil-Eye 11:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Love the phrase highly dangerous evildoer.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 19:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I always felt so bad for the Other Father.. still I agree with the comment that Other Mother is definitely a "Dark Form", she may not be the Devil but she is a creature of darkness/evil Little-Red 23:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) There's a Wikia Contributor who keeps on putting Xenophobe or Genocidal Villain to the article's categories. Could you block him User: Inferno Pendragon or at least put a lock on the page? He/she is 166.137.136.225. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 13:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Categories are messed up Since when the Beldam is a "Heroine turned to the Darkside"?? She would be depowered villainess in all case,and also. Sadomasochists and Xenophobe and Megalomaniac should be removed from this pageLyvanskarox (talk) 21:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you really blame this lady for what she does to kids? In all seriousness, the movie and book focus on Coraline's end of the story. The Other Mother is a being who needs to eat souls to live- she literally has no choice other than to hunt children or die. She chooses to lure them in peacefully, to make them comfy before she eats them. She gives them a familiar face to be around before they pass, so they won’t think a whole lot is up. She could have chose to trap them in the Otherworld, make it a dark dungeon, and just rip into her or something. She could have forced the buttons onto her face if she wanted to, she could have appeared as the Beldam and just scared her senseless. But no, she chose the better option for the child. YES, it’s unfortunate that Coraline had a loving family, but it was either they lost Coraline, or she lost her life. YES, it’s unfortunate that she has to eat the souls of children, but that’s just how she was written. You don’t judge a bird of prey for eating the young of other animals, do you? All this was was the same thing: Life and Death. I feel people have a hard time seeing through the villain’s eyes in stories, perhaps not because they can’t, but because they don’t want to empathise with someone seen so bad. Coraline is told from, well, Coraline’s view. If you were the Beldam, be honest, what would you do? Eat or die. You do what you have to do to survive. PsychicFalco87 (talk) 01:14, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Yep and if I have to survive, I have to torture and kill my minions even if they were being nice to my child victim, I have to lie to my victim that they'll be at peace, I have to imprison them in the darkness forever so that none of their family, friends etc. could ever find them, I have to lie and cheat if my victim ever changes his/her mind, I force them to play sadistic games in the guise of allowing them a "second" chance etc. The Other Mother had a parasitic "love" towards Coraline and that's a dangerous trait within anyone. Edwintrinh316 (talk) 10:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC)